Dawn over Twilight Gap
by NanoNick
Summary: As the Lords of Iron prepare for another event, Lord Saladin visits the old battlefields of Twilight Gap.


The pale blood of the moon spilled through the sky and bathed the entirety of the Twilight Gap in its silver glow. Stray autumn winds blew from the timberline, carrying the scents of pine and earth with them. Saladin, in anticipation of this, removed his helmet and held it firmly in his hands. The chill it brought to his nose and his ears was a feeling he had come to cherish deeply over his many visits to the old battlefield. Helmets did not allow the luxury of fresh air, and he was growing quite tired of the scentless, sensationless recycled air that pumped its way into his lungs. He made sure to breathe deeply of the woodland breeze, knowing that he would have to depart soon.

The Lords of Iron had been hard at work recently, forging many powerful and intricate pieces of armor and weaponry under the fires of the iron banner. Guardians had also become anxious the past few weeks, anticipating a chance to prove themselves to the banner. With enough rewards forged, and with the massive interest in another trial, Saladin had decided that, when the sun rises over Twilight Gap the following morning, the Traveler's Walk would be opened. He would take his position before the fire and begin forging guardians into hardened warriors once again.

If only it was as simple as that. With so many undercutting and ruthless factions within the tower, each pushing their own agendas and goals, it made truly preparing guardians for the darkness very difficult. With so many splintered, all they were preparing for was war against one another. If things were to keep along that path, there may not even be a city for the darkness to claim when it finally comes. Saladin had hoped, as he did with every opening of the Traveler's Walk, that these guardians would put aside their differences and find some unity within each other. Regardless of the objections the factions raised at this attempt of unity, and regardless of the scorn of Shaxx, the fires of the banner would burn come dawn.

In fact, Shaxx could protest as much as he wants when the Traveler's Walk opens and guardians flood the banner. He could complain to the vanguard and he could dismiss the event as "pessimistic". His games would continue nonetheless. The city needed more heroes, this was not debatable. They needed warriors ready for the true atrocities of war. While Shaxx and his gladiators do little more than create a false air of hope for the city, Saladin would be busy hammering and tempering solid hope out with his bare hands, one guardian at a time. Shaxx meant well, this much Saladin knew. But Saladin feared that Shaxx's ego may have gotten the better of him.

War was not a fair thing. The fact that Shaxx chose to prepare guardians for the coming darkness by putting them all on the same playing field was absurd. Shaxx was at the Battle of Twilight Gap, he knew first hand that the minions of darkness care not how weak or strong you are. He watched as neophyte warlocks violently convulsed about on the earth, their minds ripping themselves apart. He saw novice hunters, thinking themselves invisible, walk right into the blades of the Fallen. He witnessed rookie titans fall beneath a shower of fire and shrapnel. He heard the cries of agony from our fellow guardians, he watched as so many were caught in the gnashing teeth of the Darkness, their light literally ripped from their mangled bodies. He knew that the Darkness, when it comes, would come full force, without any regards to what's "fair".

Saladin closed his eyes and took another long draw off of the autumn wind as it again blew across his face. He let the contempt he had built for his student melt away from him as his lungs cooled. Shaxx was a marvelous warrior, one the best that Saladin had the pleasure of tutoring back when guardians were assigned to masters. He was a brilliant strategist, and a great leader for those he mentored in his crucible. Perhaps one day, the crucible will forge guardians into warriors just as the banner does, but until that day, Saladin will continue his work.

As the night sky began to show signs of the coming sun, Saladin knew it was time. The Lords of Iron would be waiting, and the fires of the banner were not going to light themselves. The following week was sure to provide much hardship, pain and aggravation to those that chose to participate in the event. Many will complain about the tactics and armory of their fellow guardians, and many will try to gain the favor of the banner as quickly and aggressively as possible. It will be hard, and their light shall be tested. They will be made better for it.


End file.
